


What happened to the disabled characters?

by darkest_absol



Series: Warriors Meta [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon deaths, Gen, Meta, Spoilers, originally from tumblr, spoilers up to veil of shadows/graystripes vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_absol/pseuds/darkest_absol
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr in January 2019. Updated as of December 23, 2020 to account for current events, currently updated to Graystripe's Vow/Veil of Shadows.
Series: Warriors Meta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	What happened to the disabled characters?

I’m going to try and list all the disabled Warriors characters I can recall and what happened to them, please feel free to add on if I forgot someone. (There’s a fuckton of characters and I haven’t read some of the more recent books!)

-Palebird: According to [Kate's blog](https://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/tallstars-revenge-spoiler-page/comment-page-1/#comment-147392), Palebird had postnatal depression after she gave birth to Tallkit. Stayed in the nursery after Tallkit was apprenticed. Dies sometime before Tallstar became leader.

-One-eye (The Thunderclan elder): Was a warrior named White-eye, was blinded in one eye. Did not mentor anyone. Retires to the elders den at an older age, changes name to One-eye after completely losing her blind eye, becomes virtually blind and deaf presumably due to age, dies as the oldest cat in Thunderclan at the time.

-Halftail: Was a warrior named Sparrowpelt, retired to the elders den after losing half his tail to a badger, which made it harder for him to balance in trees. Died during the forest fire in Rising Storm at an old age.

-Stonepelt: Was injured during a battle against Windclan, forced to retire after the wound never healed right. Was mentoring Bluepaw up until his injury, but forced to give up the mentoring on retirement.

-Goosefeather: According to [Vicky's Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10154155415662454&id=29566467453&comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22O%22%7D), Goosefeather had dementia towards the end of his life and was also [stated by Vicky](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10153821972952454&id=29566467453&comment_id=10153855500012454&offset=0&total_comments=3&comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22R%22%7D) to have (maybe) had an imbalance in his brain/died of a brain infection. Was apprenticed as a med cat early because he could see Starclan cats, has repeated visions that he cannot avert, has interactions with Mapleshade. Mentored Featherwhisker, and predicts his own death on the first snowfall of leafbare.

-Bluestar: According to [Vicky's Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10154155415662454&id=29566467453&comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22O%22%7D), Bluestar had dementia towards the end of her life. She also goes through extreme grieving periods for Moonflower and Snowfur and has a breakdown after Tigerclaw's betrayal where she rejects Starclan, loses trust in her clan, and refuses to make most of the apprentices warriors. Mentored Frostfur, Runningwind, and Firestar, was Thunderclan's leader, died after falling into the gorge while saving Fireheart from the dog pack.

-Nightstar: Had asthma, retired to the elders den at a young age due to the asthma, became Shadowclan leader after Brokenstar was driven out but was denied his nine lives because Brokenstar still lived, died of the illness that swept through Shadowclan in the first arc. Mentored Brokenpaw, but had issues with his apprentice disobeying him.

-Crookedstar: Was born as Stormkit, was renamed Crookedkit after he broke his jaw. Mentored Sedgecreek and Stonefur, died of greencough. Was mentored by Mapleshade as part of her revenge plot, Mapleshade ends up making Crookedstar suffer for refusing any more contact with her. Notably, his official artwork showed him as having a less crooked jaw because ‘Vicky thinks the illustrator struggled with showing physical disabilities and wanted to make the cats look more noble and beautiful’.

-Deadfoot: Born as Hopkit, has a twisted paw at birth. An infection in the twisted paw leaves his entire leg unusable, and earns him the rename Deadpaw/Deadfoot, which he is proud of. A number of cats doubt he can be a warrior, including himself, but Hawkheart says he can’t be a med cat because Windclan is covered in that regard and says that if he can limp on his paw then he can walk/hunt. Talltail takes him on as his apprentice intentionally. Was Windclan deputy, but it isn’t known who he had to have mentored to get there. May have died in the battle against Bloodclan, but appeared in The Heart of a Warrior.

-Brokenstar: Was blinded during Fire and Ice, held prisoner by Thunderclan. Turned on Thunderclan during Forest of Secrets when Tigerclaw’s rogues attacked, was killed via deathberry poisoning by Yellowfang.

-Graypool: Was stated on [Vicky's Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10154155415662454&id=29566467453&comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22O%22%7D) to have had dementia towards the end of her life. Never mentored anyone, died after falling down a slope and hitting her head when she wandered away from the Riverclan camp and confused Tigerstar for Oakheart.

-Cinderpelt: Was apprenticed to Fireheart, but was hit by a car and ended up with a twisted leg. Ended up becoming a medicine cat, mentored Leafpool. Died defending the nursery during the badger attack in Twilight, was reincarnated as Cinderkit/heart to let her live ‘a full life’. (At this point I’m sideeying everything to do with how Deadfoot was handled vs how Cinder was handled.)

-Snowkit: Was born deaf, was taken by a hawk as a kit because he couldn’t hear the warnings during A Dangerous Path.

-Brightheart: Was mauled by dogs, costing her an eye. Was helped by (an ablebodied) Cloudtail. Renamed Lostface by Bluestar, but re renamed Brightheart by Firestar. Partially mentored Jaypaw, but lost him when he became a med cat apprentice and never got to mentor another cat due to her skills apparently being good for Jaypaw but not another cat?. Currently retired to the elders den due to age.

-Longtail: Was a warrior, but retired to the elders den after he was blinded by a rabbit. Died at an older age when he was crushed by a tree. Mentored Swiftpaw and Ferncloud, and was mentoring Sootpaw up until his blinding.

-Berrynose: Loses part of his tail after getting it caught in a fox trap as a kit, was not shown having difficulties doing anything afterwards. Despite how Halftail automatically retired after losing _his_ tail, he becomes a full warrior. Was briefly promoted to deputy by Bramblestar despite never having had an apprentice. Killed by Tawnypelt in Veil of Shadows after he tried to attack her, and is currently a ghost. Did not mentor anyone.

-Millie: Developed age related hearing loss at an older age, retired due to age, died before the events of Lost Stars. Didn’t mentor anyone.

-Jayfeather: Was born blind, partially trained as a warrior but became a med cat under Leafpool. Mentored Alderheart. Had special Starclan given powers to walk in other cat’s dreams/read other cat’s thoughts, but lost them after The Last Hope.

-Briarlight: Was just about to be a warrior when she got paralyzed by a tree that fell on her. Ended up stuck in camp, assists the med cats in their den, dies of an illness while still young. Established at her death that she’d be happier in Starclan, where she can walk and hunt again.

-Wildfur: Was paralyzed when a burrow collapsed on him, died quickly of a chest infection due to lack of exercise. Only mentioned by Littlecloud when the Thunderclan med cats are seeking advice for Briarlight.

-Jagged Peak: Had a twisted leg after falling out of a tree, spends a lot of time guarding the camp. Dislikes being looked down on for his injured leg.

-Pink Eyes: Albino and visually impaired, spent a lot of time guarding the camp/watching kits.

-One Eye: Had one eye, was an antagonist who hijacked Clear Sky’s camp while Clear Sky was away, fathered Star Flower, gets killed by Thunder.

-Grey Wing: Developed asthma after a wildfire, is shown having repeated attacks over the arc that limit his activities. Eventually dies in Path of Stars due to asthma attacks.

-Petalfall: Former deputy of Skyclan, forced to retire due to illness induced epilepsy. Dies during Cloudstar’s Journey. Not known who she had to have mentored to be a deputy.

-Fallowfern: Was a warrior of Skyclan, retired early due to hearing loss sometime between Skyclan’s Destiny and Hawkwing’s Journey. Didn’t mentor anyone.

-Finleap: Lost his tail as an apprentice after getting it stuck under a fallen branch. Explicitly had to work to regain his balance afterwards, and got his warrior name. Mentored Snaptooth.

-Shadowsight: Born with epilepsy, has visions during seizures. Chose to train as a medicine cat under Puddleshine from kithood, eventually gains full name. Has dodged death several times, currently alive.

-Snowbird: Developed a permanent limp after her paw was broken during The Silent Thaw, remains a warrior. Previously mentored Lioneye and Pouncestep prior to her paw being broken.

-Fury: Described as having a clawed out eye, took over Bloodclan some time after Scourge's death. Tries to attack Thunderclan while Firestar was away rebuilding Skyclan, but fails and ends up agreeing to leave Clan territories in order to have Cinderpelt treat a severe wound. Is abandoned by Bloodclan and keeps up her end of the bargain once treated, is never seen again.

-Strikestone: Lost hearing in one ear due to an infection during Squirrelflight's Hope. Mentored Blazefire, was killed during a battle against the possessed Bramblestar in Veil of Shadows and is currently a ghost.

-Whitewater: Was described as blind in one eye. Mentored Redwillow, eventually retired as an elder by the events of The Fourth Apprentice, was last seen in The Last Hope and death was never shown or mentioned.

-Daffodil: Was a kittypet who was stuck living in a cat hoarding situation, with an older woman who was implied to have dementia. Was mentioned to have had weak legs her whole life, and was sick during her appearances. Ends up choosing to remain behind as a distraction for animal control along with two other cats to let the other cats who were trapped escape, and is never seen again.

-Barley: A loner, is mentioned to have developed age related vision loss/implied cataracts and joint/ear pain in Graystripe's Vow, is now extremely old and hardly ever leaves the barn anymore. Told stories about the Clans to what would become Warriorclan, and is visited/respected by the Warriorclan cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [mikaceous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaceous/pseuds/mikaceous) for helping with finding missed cats!

**Author's Note:**

> December 23, 2020 Update Notes: Updated description for Fury, added Strikestone, Whitewater, Daffodil, Barley.


End file.
